Into the Park (episode)
Into the Park is the Fourty Third episode in Driver: You Are The Wheelman. It is the Fourth episode of Season 4. Plot *Lamar (James Gandolfini) tells Millie (Lorraine Bracco) to learn things how they can work to know they are hanging in the house talking and then they talk about what is right or wrong and then he talks about the plans and then he talks with Melissa (Edie Falco) who knows the legal rights of action and then they discuss it to know and then he tells them see you later going out. Lamar goes to Stanton Ave with Melissa and then He and Melissa tells Braden (Michael Imperioli) and then they tell them to give the assignment out when needed and then Lamar gives it to Braden and then he tells Braden and Melissa see you later. Lamar lands at the Park on 30 Broad Street to know that Braden is looking over and then Lyle (Dominic Chianese) finds out on Lamar and then he fights him and then Lamar fights him back and then a group of drug dealers shoot and then Lamar shoots the drug dealers and then he leaves Lyle on his own side. Lamar goes to City Hall Plaza and then Gregory (Stevan Van Zandt) meets him and then Lamar tells Gregory to be on one side with me and then Gregory tells Lamar you can handle that right and then he tells him yes Gregory. Lamar tells Gregory to watch over yourself and then he leaves City Hall Plaza in Rahway New Jersey. Lamar heads to 354 Avenel Street and then he knows that Gregory is looking over and then George (Robert Iler), Gracie (Jamie-Lynn Sigler), Wade (Vincent Curatola), Charles (Steve Schirripa), Kai (Federico Castelluccio), Johnny McGraw Lee (Joe Pantoliano) and Fritz Hemingway (Peter Bogdanovich) looks over them. Lamar goes to the Toyota Car Dealership and then he meets Little Kylo Griffon (Carl Capotorto) and Peter Leads (Robert Funaro) who is responsible at it and then a group of Woodbridge Azteca's arrive and then Lamar shoots the Woodbridge Azteca's down and then they are dead on the ground and then he tells them bye. Lamar leaves them be. *Lamar follows Little Kylo Griffon and Peter Leads to Hart Street in Woodbridge Township New Jersey and then a Azteca member named Brandon (Matthew Del Negro) deals with Margo (Denise-Borino Quinn) who are talking together with unwanted grands and then Peter Leads looks at the van to take a view and a look and then Raoul (Tony Lip) is a imperial mobster and then he uses his own gun power and then Lamar follows Little Kylo Griffon and then Hugh Jackson (Joseph R. Gannascoli) is looking over with consequence and dealing with Ben (Dan Grimaldi) and Daphne Rooker (Sharon Angela) and then Lamar follows Little Kylo Griffon to know the direction he is going and then they pass by the parking lot and then Maria (Maureen Van Zandt is taking a deal over with herself and then a law firm named Sarley (Julie Goldman) knows the way on how to do this and then he follows Little Kylo Griffon. Lamar follows Maria and then they are approached by a viceroy named Logan (Joe Maruzzo) who is a viceroy for Little Kylo Griffon and then Alberto (Richard Maldone) speaks with Lamar and Little Kylo Griffon about keeping up and then Lester (Raymond Franza) who is speaking to Little Kylo Griffon and Lamar and then Lamar fights Lester and then Lester is killed by Lamar and then Lamar follows Little Kylo Griffon and then they find Brandon (Richard Bright) who is a mafia godfather goes to give Lamar discussions and then Lamar knocks out Brandon and then Little Kylo Griffon shoots him in the leg and then Lamar kills Brandon with a shotgun. Lamar follows Little Kylo Griffon and then they walk together to finish it. *Lamar and Little Kylo Griffon finds out that a group of ruthless cowboys have arrived and then they die from lukemia and then ruthless cowboys named Joseph Buck (Stan Carp), Richie (Jeff Robbins), Livia (Lisa Altomare), Joe O'Toole (Joseph Castellana) and Tommy (Soundis Bardu) and then Lamar fights them back and then he shoots and kills Joseph Buck, Richie, Livia, Joe O'Toole and Tommy and then Lamar leaves with Little Kylo Griffon. Lamar drops off Little Kylo Griffon at the Auto Auctions and then they talk and then a psycho named Gianna (Anna Mancini) who is led by Ben and then Lamar fights Gianna and then she has brain damage and then she dies from brain damage and then leaves. Lamar goes to ATM Express and then he meets Ben there and then Ben tells Lamar good offer and then he is offered cash by Ben and then Chen (Angelo Massagli) arrives to transfer money and then he loan sharks business himself and then he refuses to supply it himself and then Lamar knows that a group of hitman are shooting and then Lamar kills the hitman and then Chen says nothing. Lamar goes to Corner Deli on 1 Freeman Street and then he is controlled by gang fixers and then he shoots and kills them and then he knows that a Florida Hit Man named Brando (Stephen Sable) who is taking control of Lamar and then Brando tells Lamar to do this and then the Hitman shoot and then Lamar kills them and then Brando kicks Lamar and then Lamar throws Brando into the store and then he is thrown at the counters and then he is alive but he has a heart attack and then dies from a heart attack and then a kid named Chad (Ramon Fernandez) goes into to talk and then a lady named Georgia (Elena Aaron) who knows everything and then Chen arrives and then he shoots and kills Georgia with a pump shot gun. Lamar knows that a bartender named Homer (Chris Mazzilli) arrives and then Lamar shoots and kills Homer once and for all. Lamar drops off Chen and then Chen is caught by Charles and then Charles tells Chen why did you murder Georgia and then he says because I broke in and then Charles says stop right now with that behavior and then Lamar goes to Charles's house and then he talks with Charles and then Chad runs into his room to play a video game and then he plays video games and then Charles tells Chad no video games now go to sleep and stay in bed for good. Chad tells Charles okay and then Lamar tells Charles you grounded Chad for good I guess. Deaths *Drug dealers. *Woodbridge Azteca's. *Lester. *Brandon. *Ruthless cowboys. *Joseph Buck. *Richie. *Livia. *Joe O'Toole. *Tommy. *Gianna. *Hitman. *Brando. *Georgia. *Homer.